


生命色情法

by LayCodex



Category: FF14
Genre: F/M, 双性；医疗检查；小仙女玩奶；指奸；药物；女攻男受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex
Summary: 给鹅总的黑皮大奶双性人男，GB好难写，我死了
Relationships: 学者x骑士；猫娘x人男
Kudos: 35





	生命色情法

“骑士先生，可以和我说下你的症状吗？”  
骑士已经飘远的心思被冷冰冰的温柔女声给扯了回来，他看着坐在对面拿着羽毛笔准备记录病症的猫魅族姑娘有些犹豫，和这么可爱的姑娘医生说自己的隐疾真的不会让她觉得是性骚扰吗……  
对患者一举一动关注入微是猫娘兼职医生后最先掌握的技能，她逮住了骑士眼神中的飘忽不定，心里大概有了答案，她放下羽毛笔手肘撑在桌上十指交叉托住自己下巴，“骑士先生，如果你不说，我也没办法为你对症下药啊。”  
“可是！”骑士感觉自己的脸烫得离谱，但他无法否认医生所说的话，他把侧过脸轻声道，“我和我恋人……呃……真的要说吗？”  
“请您相信医生。”猫娘医生半眯着眼，语调中仍听不出一丝情绪波动。  
“我无法在那啥时候进入状态……医生小姐，你是女孩子，这么说真的没关系吗？”  
“性冷淡吗。”医生抓起羽毛笔低下头在骑士病例症状那栏留下一行工整的文字，她没有看骑士只是冷冷地命令道，“脱掉裤子和衣服，躺在旁边的床上。”  
“可是医生小姐……”骑士捂住了脸朝猫娘摆摆手，“这样传出去会坏了您的名声。”  
“我不想再重复一遍。”医生放下笔似乎有些生气，“请您配合检查。”  
骑士咬住下唇，他不情不愿地将侠义战甲一层层慢慢卸下，余光时不时在猫娘的泪痣与面纹徘徊。他现在脱得只剩一条平角内裤了，带着新旧伤疤的褐色肌肉在诊间昏暗的光线下意外的色情。骑士走路的姿势也很规正，他像平日训练时一样挺直腰目不斜视走到那张小床旁边坐了下来。这张小床不像其他诊间里的病床，它在一半处有一个带着绣花的小帘子，应该是猫娘为它加上去的。  
“躺上去。”医生小姐站起身来，她在抽屉里翻找着药品与医用器械，“让帘子隔开你的上下半身。”  
骑士羞红了脸，他担心自己的秘密被发现，可如果能治好他现在的病…况且医生看起来也是很正经严肃的女孩子，应该也不会侮辱他。  
骑士还是照做了，他的视线被帘子挡住，无法通过视觉来知晓下半身的情况。猫娘看见骑士这般听话，虽然脸上仍没什么波澜，但她的尾巴尖不由自主地打了两个转。  
骑士忐忑不安地等待着医生的检查，他的双腿忽然被一对冰冷的机械臂抬起，医生也不知道什么时候站到他被机械臂分开的双腿之间。  
“机工坊赞助的医疗辅助机械，不必紧张，骑士先生。我要开始检查了。”  
骑士感觉自己的内裤被剪刀剪开，他想伸手去遮挡自己的下体，却被另外两个机械臂及时卡住了胳膊。  
“不…求求您了，别看那里！”骑士的声音过于急切，甚至带上了些疲惫的喘息。  
“这是治疗，先生。”猫娘将剪碎的内裤扔进医用废料箱，她审视着骑士的下体，与大多数男人不同，骑士的私处非常干净没有一根耻毛，医生正心生感叹时她又有了意外发现——骑士的卵蛋之下藏着一具女子才有的性器官。  
猫娘在骑士富有弹性的褐色臀肉上按揉了几下，她思索片刻取来橡胶制的医用手套带好，温暖纤细的女性手指隔着干燥冰冷的橡胶推开骑士沉甸甸的囊袋抵在畸形的阴蒂上。  
“医生小姐！请不要——呜——”他的阴蒂被猫娘一只手的指甲搔弄着，马眼同时被另一只手抠挖玩弄。  
“骑士先生，现在是什么感觉？”医生的声音仍然十分平静，骑士听着毫无波动的女声心里更觉羞耻，他现在耳根都是烫的，可他不得不承认在猫娘的玩弄下他有了一些微妙的反应。  
“…有些痒。”骑士如实回答。  
“没有性冲动吗？”  
“没…吧。”骑士不太好意思承认自己小腹似乎有一股前所未有的热流，不过他也不知道那是否就是医生所说的冲动。  
“看来需要药物治疗。”骑士看见猫娘从帘子后走出来，他的双腿仍被机械手臂托举着，现在他能清晰地感受到微凉空气对双穴的亲吻。他偏过头咬住下唇，羞耻感给褐色皮肤上染出淡淡的绯红。他看见医生从柜子里取来了一支注射器、一小瓶药水和一个奇怪的铁器。  
“对了，等会可能有些疼。”猫娘扑闪着她的眼睫毛，似乎在快速思考解决方案，她忽然灵光一现，打了个响指便召唤出了两只小仙女。“她们两个会来帮忙镇痛的。”  
“您不是普通的医生…”骑士看见飞向他的两只小仙女不自主地锁了眉关。  
“对啊，我是学者，这是一个兼职。”猫娘回了个笑容，紧接着她走回帘子后给针管吸好药水，她把骑士的阴茎和卵蛋往小腹处压，冰冷尖细的枕头抵在了骑士被揉成糜红的阴豆上。“有些疼，请您忍耐一下。”  
骑士虽然看不见下半身的情况，可他凭借直觉也感到不妙，可无论他怎么挣扎那对机械手臂都毫不动摇。针头插入敏感的阴蒂时骑士因为疼痛发出了惨叫，而小仙女的治疗果然让骑士的痛感很快消散。然而短暂的痛苦结束后，骑士迎来了绵长的躁动感，药物带来的瘙痒从充血的阴蒂弥漫至结实的胸口。骑士的意识被药物无情侵蚀，他本就难以在性爱中拥有高潮体验，药物一旦注射入大概率会使得他的身体变得极易高潮。  
“骑士先生，现在感觉怎么样？”学者的声音依旧清冷，似乎她并不是在故意欺凌骑士而是为他进行真正的治疗。  
“还，还行…”骑士双颊烫得厉害，出于廉耻心与濒临崩塌的最后一丝理智，他不愿和学者姑娘说淫秽词句。  
“只是还行吗…”骑士感觉有什么冰冷的铁器抵住了自己畸形的私处，没有一丝润滑，那玩意就被慢慢推入阴道中。虽然骑士曾经也试过用假鸡巴开发自己，可学者给他的“治疗器械”是空心的，他的阴道被扩阴器撑开，凉飕飕的空气从大开的阴道口涌入，刺激着软热的壁肉。  
“不！学者小姐请不要！呜…”药物使得骑士已经感觉不到扩阴器带来的疼痛，学者还取来一根棉签在他的阴蒂上按压磨蹭，前所未有的极致快感从他身体的每一个细胞叠加凝聚在发硬的糜红阴蒂处，他看不见自己女穴翕动得多么浪荡，但他能真切地享受棉签磨搓带来的高潮。  
学者也没看清骑士到底是先射精还是先潮吹，这两处的高潮看起来是同时的，白浊的精液大多数喷在了帘子上，还有一些溅在他带有疤痕的褐色皮肤上，至于潮吹出的淫液，一部分落在了学者的手套上剩下的则染湿了一小片床单。  
“你的恋人会用这里吧。”少女纤细的指抚过阴唇落在肛口，骑士的双腿被机械臂再次抬高，他的屄穴还塞着扩阴器现在菊眼又在被猫娘指奸。第三根手指插入后骑士还在扭动腰肢试图索取更多，学者本想拿那根机工送来的新型按摩棒好好开发下骑士，可那根玩具被机工的相好要了回去说是要调教得机工能无压力玩双龙，这对狗情侣送人东西怎么还能要回，学者想到这个尾巴尖似乎有些炸毛，她努努嘴抽回手指目光落到桌上的羽毛笔，她踩着小高跟将羽毛笔取来用尾羽处轻轻骚弄着骑士后穴的褶皱。  
骑士身体在高潮后变得格外敏感，他扭着腰肢去迎合在穴口轻扫的柔软羽毛，他的两穴渴望被腥臊滚烫的肉棒插入，进入他的人最好是他的恋人，不过也可以是其他任何人。  
“进来…求求您了…”他甚至呜咽着哀求，猫娘却忽然偷偷笑起，毛茸茸的猫耳也开心得抖了两下。  
“不行哦，我很有医德的，不过…”学者把帘子揭开，她心满意足地审视着骑士带着点点疤痕的褐色肉体，她忽然又想到了个绝妙的主意。骑士听见了一记清脆的响指，本来协助治疗的两个小仙女飞到他的双乳两侧，仙女坐在了他的胸口用细小灵活的手指抠挖玩弄着乳孔，骑士胸口被欺负得既疼又痒，可他射过一次的下体再次硬起，无论是阴茎还是阴蒂。学者可没打算让骑士再次射精弄脏她的一次性手套，于是她把那根羽毛笔毫不留情地捅进了骑士的马眼，她接着坐在骑士的大腿上揉捏着囊袋和被扩阴器撑起来的糜红穴肉。  
“学者小姐…呜…”骑士再次高潮时女穴喷出一泡淫液，阴茎却因为被堵住只能渗出几滴白精，学者意料之外的是骑士的胸口还泌出了少量乳汁，稀薄的白乳在深褐的皮肤上显得格外明显。学者趁着骑士迷迷瞪瞪赶紧不顾形象地狠狠揉了几下饱满的奶子来过手瘾，她笑吟吟地扔掉手套神指戳了戳骑士的脸颊。  
“骑士先生，治疗结束咯，请给我钱。”


End file.
